


you bring me sunshine

by jackiednp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiednp/pseuds/jackiednp
Summary: it’s summer and dan and phil’s fan is broken[written for phandom fic fest's summer blank flash fic fest! the blank is ig summer heat]





	you bring me sunshine

“It’s too warm to even function.”

Dan turns over in their bed, his legs tangled up in the sheet they’d replaced for their usual duvet, and he faces Phil with squinting eyes. Phil’s glance is fixed on the phone in his hand, his head propped up by a few pillows, and Dan can see a faint layer of moisture sit at his hairline.

“It’s literally going to be thirty degrees today,” Phil groans. “ _Thirty degrees_. I’m going to melt away.”

A repeating rattling noise from a fan that is stood by the end of their bed, whirring dangerously close to their feet as it looks like the blades are about to fall off, was the only thing they could dig up to make the night feel bearable.

They’d tried to sleep with the windows open but London is noisy and Dan is sensitive, and it’d made him lose his mind more than it had chilled the room.

“That fan is literally about to die any second now and when it’s dead, I’ll be next.”

“We can’t go on like this, Phil. We have to get an air conditioner, or _at least_ a fan that’s not about to fall apart.”

Phil locks his phone and puts it on the bedside table, groans and rolls over so that they’re facing each other. He smiles as he takes his thumb and drags it gently over Dan’s upper lip, stroking away the small beads of sweat that rested there, before leaning in.

The kiss is short and soft, and when he pulls away, Dan mumbles, “You taste salty.”

Phil chuckles. “So do you.”

With his eyes closed, he drapes his hand around Phil’s neck, pulling him in again for another kiss, this time with more hunger. It’s still early but neither of them care, and when Dan pulls away they’re both a little out of breath.

“So when are you going?” he asks after a few seconds of just breathing, and the confused look on Phil’s face makes him chuckle.

“Going where?”

“To buy an air con. Or a non suicidal fan.”

A siren from somewhere outside fills the silence as Phil looks at Dan with his eyes squinted slightly.

“Why should I go?” He asks after almost a minute, and Dan shrugs before he rolls over so that he’s laying on his back.

“Cause I’m a really good boyfriend,” he tilts his head just so their eyes meet, “and I’m really good at giving blow jobs, especially when they’re earned.”

Phil snorts, although Dan can see the sudden spark that flashes before his eyes.

”Are you trying to bribe me?” he asks, sounding a lot more offended than they both know he is, and Dan closes his eyes.

“Maybe.”

Dan feels how the bed on the other side dips a little before the warmth next to him is gone, and the floor cracks by the door.

“I’ll think about it,” Phil says as the sound of his footsteps fades out, and Dan giggles where he lays.

Not even two hours later, after Dan had crawled out of bed and had a quick shower to cool himself down, Phil was back with a brand new air conditioner and a fully functioning, non suicidal fan.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr @retrohowell


End file.
